The Hogwarts Mew Mew
by sailormewmewinuluver
Summary: A Harry Potter Tokyo Mew Mew crossover. KisshuxIchigo love story R&R and enjoy Don't like the couple don't read then. May contain strong language and mild cartoon violence.
1. Character Info 1

Character Info

Name: Momoya Ichigo

Age:11 to start

House: you will see

Crush: None yet...

Friends: Mint, Lettuce, Zacuro, Pudding, Ryou to an extent Miwa , Moe you will find out the others later

Enemies: Aliens, Draco, all slytherins.

Bio: Hey I'm Ichigo I'm your average 11 year old in Japan who just happens to be a super heroin. Oh well that's the life of a Mew Mew. Anyways I work at Cafe Mew Mew with my friends Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zacuro. Well I got to go Kisshu and the aliens are back bye.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ichigo's P.O.V.

It was a normal day at the cafe when an owl came in the window. That's weird I thought but then again I'm a superhero, part cat and I fight aliens on a daily basis so I've seen and done stranger. I read the envelope. Ms. Momoya Ichigo Cafe Mew Mew Japan. That's so freaky who's stalking me?! I thought. "Who's that from?" Mint asked me. "No I haven't even opened it yet." I told her. "So open it already." she demanded. I opened it when everyone was around. After I read it I let the letter fall to the ground. This had to be a mistake or a joke. Mint snatched it up before it could hit the ground. "No way why didn't you tell us Ichigo!?" Mint exclaimed angrily. "I didn't know. I didn't even know this was possible." I told her. "So what are we going to do?"Lettuce asked timidly. "Just ignore it." I told her. "Whatever." Mint said and went back to her tea. She's so lazy. "The aliens are at it again Go Tokyo Mew Mew." Ryou said. The girls and I nodded are heads and kissed our pendants and said "Mew Mew strawberry, Mew Mew mint, Mew Mew lettuce, Mew Mew pudding, Mew Mew zacuro Metamorphosis!" we called out and I felt the familiar surge of power flow through me. "Let's go!" I cried and ran out of the café with the other mews behind me. We arrived at the park.."For the Earth's future we'll be of service nya." we said in unison. Then we saw Kisshu, Pai and Taruto with a new chimera animal.

~Time skip After fight with aliens~

"Damn it they got away again!" Mint exclaimed in frustration. "Don't worry we'll get them next time let's go back to the café." Zacuro said and we headed back. When we got there we saw an old man in a midnight blue clock and with a long white beard literally pop into the café. We were all skeptical and had our pendants out just in case. When he saw us the old man smiled. "Hello there can I please speak to Momoya Ichigo?" he asked kindly. I took a hesitant step forward. "I'm Ichigo who are you?" I asjed/ demanded. "I'm headmaster Dumbledore I'm from Hogwarts School and I'm here to take you there Ichigo. Or should I say Mew Ichigo?" he said. I stared at him in shock and so did the others. "How do you know about us and our powers?" Mint demanded taking a step forwards. "I have my ways." was all he said. Ya cause that's not creepy at all.*sarcasm* "There must be a mistake I'm not a witch and I can't go with you especially to another country." I told him. Then Ryou stepped forward. "You should go with him Ichigo." he said. "What no I can't what if the aliens attack again?" I said in shock. "Then we will send for you. Just do it." he said. I knew I wasn't gonna win so I gave in. "Fine." I said eventually. "Can I come too please?!" Pudding asked in excitement. "Why not but you'll have to come back after the feast. If it's ok with the others." Dumbledore said while looking at Ryou, Asaka (spelling?) and the girls. "I'm fine with it." Ryou said. Pudding started jumping around. I will bring your stuff take my arm. He instructed. I hesitantly took it and Pudding took my hand. We said bye to the others and I felt like I was being shoved into a really thin straw. When we stopped I looked around and saw a huge castle! "Wow." I breathed. Dumbledore smiled and started to go up to the castle. Pudding and I followed him. We walked through a huge hallway into a giant room. Everyone was staring at me it made me uncomfortable. Pudding on the other hand was practically bouncing and she probably would have been if I wasn't holding onto her hand. "Sorry for the delay but we have one last student to sort before we eat Ichigo can you please come up here please?" he introduced me. I stood there frozen until Pudding started prodding me in the back to go up. "You can do it." she said with confidence in her voice. I smiled at her before I walked up to a brown stool with a really old looking hat on it. I sat on the stool and Dumbledore put the hat on my head and I almost fainted when it started to speak. "Hmmm a mew mew eh? I've never sorted one of you before. Very difficult you would do well in Slytherin but you aren't mean enough, you would be good in Ravenclaw but you might not like it, I won't even think about Hufflepuff so that leaves... Griffindor!" the hat said. The whole room clapped but the table with red and gold cheered so I guessed that was where I needed to go. Pudding followed me and sat on my knee for some reason. But I didn't mind it actually helped me cause I knew I wasn't the only mew mew here and I wasn't alone. Just then a whole bunch of food magically appeared. Pudding and I each took some and started to eat. Then a girl with brown hair started to speak to me. "Hi I'm Hermione." she introduced herself. I smiled at her. "I'm Ichigo and this is Pudding." I told her. "I like your name it's different." Hermione said. "Thanks. It means strawberry in Japanese." I explained to her. Then a ginger boy and a boy with messy black hair spoke up. "I'm Harry." the black haired boy said. "I'm Ron." said the ginger. "Well as you know I'm Ichigo and this is Pudding." I said.

~Another time skip after dinner~

I was standing in Dumbledore's office saying my goodbyes to Pudding. "I'll see you soon hopefully and tell the others I say hi." I told her with tears in my eyes. "Bye Ichigo onee-chan." Pudding said while hugging me. And with a pop she was gone. I felt a pain in my chest and tears well up in my eyes. Now I'm alone. "Let's go." Hermione said. We walked to the common room whatever that is. I hope I'll like it here...


	3. Chapter 2

~Time skip few days later~

Ichigo's P.O.V.

So I've been here for a few days. I'm now friends with Hermione, Ron, Harry, Neville and many others. I haven't told anyone about my superpowers. One sunny, warm, bright day I was sitting with Ron, Harry and Hermione under a tree when Kisshu appears he didn't spot me at first because he was talking to himself as usual -_- anyways I used my power pendant to call for backup and when I finished calling them Kisshu finally noticed me and by then literally the school was there. "Hey my cute kitty cat." he called to me. "Really? I left so I could get away from you and I'm not your kitty cat!" I yelled at him. "Now now play nice I just wanted to introduce you my new parasitic, chimera animal." he said with a smirk. Next thing I know there is a giant Octopus thing. "Oh shit." I mutter quietly to my self. Everyone took out their wands and started firing random spells at the chimera but sadly and obviously their attempts were futile."Ichigo what the bloody hell is he talking about and who is he?" Harry asked/demanded. "Awww you didn't tell them how sad." he said with mock sadness.

Right then my friends showed up I had no clue how they got here so fast but anyways. "Everyone." I said happily. "We got your call so Ryou made a cool thingy to transport us here." Pudding said in excitement. "That's cool but can we save this for later." I asked her. "What's going on Ichigo?! Tell us." Harry said looking pissed at me. "I'm sorry for not telling you but I promise to tell you everything after but don't stop being my friend when you see what's about to happen." I said."What's going to happen?!" Hermione asked scared. "Ready guys?" I asked my team mates. "Ya." they replied. We kissed our pendants and said "Mew mew strawberry, Mew mew mint, Mew mew lettuce, Mew mew Pudding, Mew mew Zacuro METAMORPHOSIS!" Once again I embraced the warm power flowing through me. "For the Earth's future we'll be of service Nya." we all said together. When it was over everyone was looking at us in shock except for Dumbledore and the teachers. My friends looked shocked. hurt and angry. I shook those thoughts away as the battle began. "Mint Arrow. Ribbon Mint Echo!" Mint attacked first. Lettuce attacked next. "Lettuce Castanets. Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" Next it was Pudding turn. "Pudding Ring. Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"Zacuro attacked next. "Ribbon Zacuro's Pure!" I attacked last. "Strawberry bell. Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" I yelled. All of the attacks hit the chimera animal at once but did no damage. Then we got slapped by it's huge tail into the wall of the school. It hurt. Harry ran over to me. I saw the tail coming around again and pushed him out of the way but he still got sliced by the tip of it's tail. I screamed and stood up unsteadily. "Everyone lend me your powers." I told my teammates. They all knelt down on one knee and held up their weapons. While we were doing this Hermione and Ron were helping Harry up and watching in wonder as our weapons started resonating. I could feel their power flowing through my body. "Ribbon Strawberry Special Attack!" I yelled. The chimera got turned into a pile of dust. "Retrieve retrieve om." Masha said. "I'll be back kitty cat wait for me." Kisshu taunted me as he teleported away. I was sore and tired from the fight. Just then my friends swarmed up to us. "Why do you guys have animal ears and tails? What's going on?"Neville asked. "Umm..."


	4. Chapter 3

3rd Person P.O.V.

"Umm..." Ichigo was thinking up a reply when Dumbledore stepped forwards. "Ichigo I think it's time to tell them." he said kindly. Ichigo heaved a sigh. She knew he was right. "Ok." she said. She pulled out her wand and magically amplified her voice. "Now I'm sure you all want to know what just happened. I didn't want it to be revealed this way but you all should know. I'm a Mew Mew. I'm a protector of the Earth and so are my friends. We are each infused with a certian Red Data Animal. Mine is an Irimote Wildcat. Puddings is a Golden Tamorin Monkey, Mint's is a Blue Lorakeet, Zacuro's is a Gray Wolf and Lettuces is a Black Finless Porphis." she said. "So your basically half human freaks? Ha!" Pansy spoke up. Ichigo felt tears starting to appear in her eyes. Zacuro saw them and pulled out her whip. She lashed it towards Pansy and puled Pansy towards her. "Wanna say that again bitch?" Zacuro asked with a scowl getting up in her face. Pansy gulped knowing Zacuro meant buisness from the way her whip was wrapped around her. "N...no." Pansy squeaked out. Zacuro unwrapped her and she fell on her but. She backed away fearfully. Everyone started talking at once. "SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled. Instantly everyone fell silent. "Ichigo what would you like to do now?" he asked her at normal voice level. Ichigo stood there not knowing what to do. Part of her wanted to run away. Another part wanted to die and the third part wanted to pretend this was all a bad dream. Eventually running away won. She tore off towards the castle. Her cat-like reflexes helping greatly. "Alright everyone back to what you were doing." Dumbledore said dismissing everyone. Everyone left whispering about what just happened. The other Mews ran to the castle to try and find Ichigo. They looked at the size of the castle and were awestruck. Zacuro was the first to stop staring. "Ok we'll split up and meet here in an hour. If one of us finds her tell us over the pendants and we'll find you. Ok? Go." Zacuro said taking charge. The girls and Ryo ran everywhere looking for Ichigo. Class was in session so no one noticed them. Ryo found her sobbing on the floor of a hallway. He pulled out a communicator and told the girls where he was. While he was waiting for them he sat beside the sobbing girl and pulled her into him. For once she didn't protest or try to get away. She turned into his shirt and kept sobbing. Ryo didn't know what to do except hold her. "Th...they're right I am a half human freak. I shouldn't be here. I don't belong here." she said through her tears. Ryo tilted her head up so she could look him in the eye. "You are not a half human freak. You are a protector of the Earth and a kind, lovable, helpful person. You belong here just as much as that girl does." he told her comfortingly. She just clung onto him and cried. Ryo didn't know what he was feeling but he liked it. He felt like nothing was wrong in the world as he held her there. Eventually he heard soft breathing and saw she fell asleep from crying so much. The others finally got there after getting lost a couple of times. Ryo shushed them and gestured to the sleeping girl that was still clinging to him like he was a life line. The other girls knelt down and saw how peaceful she looked. Ryo picked her up gently. "Where do we take her?" he asked. None of the girls knew. They suddenly heard a soft chuckle.


	5. Chapter 4

Ryou's P.O.V.

We heard a soft chuckle. We turned around and saw Dumbledore. "She looks peaceful. Why don't you take her up to her dormitory. It's in Gryffindor Tower." he told us. We looked at him confused. "Where's Gryffindor Tower?" Lettuce asked timidly. "It's up three flights of stairs. Actually wait here for a minute and I'll get someone to show you the way." he said and walked away. We just stood there. He came back five minutes later with a girl with brown eyes and bushy, brown hair. "This is Miss Granger. She can how you the way to the tower." he said and left to who knows where. "Hello I'm Hermione. The tower's this way." she said and started walking away. We followed her. There was something about her...

Hermione's P.O.V.

I was sitting in transfiguration with Harry and Ron. I was taking notes when there was a knock on the door. Professor Dumbledore came in. "May I see miss Granger for a few minutes Professor?" he asked. I was shocked. What did I do? I got up and followed him out. Malfoy was laughing quietly. I glared at him before I left. We walked up to the fourth floor. I saw the girls from earlier standing with a blond boy. Not bleach blond like Malfoy but sunshine yellow. I looked in his arms and saw Ichigo. I was shocked. What happened to her?! "This is miss Granger she can show you the way to the tower." Professor Dumbledore said before leaving. I walked up to them. Better introduce myself. "Hello I'm Hermione. The tower's this way." I told them walking down the hall. I heard their footsteps following me. I felt like the blond boy was staring at me. I didn't turn around though. We got to the entrance to the common room. "Caput Draconus." I said. The Fat Lady opened her frame and I walked in. I risked a glance behind me and saw them staring at the common room in wonder. "Our dorm's this way." I said walking up the stairs. I let the blond boy go in forst. I pointed out Ichigo's bed. He put her down on it with such care. "What happened to her?" I asked quietly. "I found her crying in the hallway and she fell asleep on me." blondie said. "I'm Pudding!" said a little blond girl. "This is Lettuce onee-chan, Mint onee-chan, Zacuro onee-chan and Ryou oni-chan." Pudding said pointing to everyone. "Nice to meet you." I said politely. "We should stay here for when she wakes up." Zacro said. I heard the bell ring... Oh no class!


End file.
